gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Lauren-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Lauren Relationship is the romantic relationship between Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. They are commonly known as Pizes or Luck and sometimes The Road Warriors. Overview Lauren rescues Puck after he spends 24 hours locked in a Portapotty. Later, Puck asks her to join the glee club seeing as Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy, and New Directions needs a twelfth member. She agrees on the condition of spending seven minutes in heaven with Puck, as well as being given a carton of Cadbury Eggs, which she claims will be difficult to find as they are not currently in season. When she doesn't return his feelings after finding out he's a bad kisser, she claims she originally liked him because she thought he was mixed race. Puck steps up the effort to win Lauren over and, in time, he succeeds. By the end of the second season, they are still happily together, however in the third season premiere The Purple Piano Project, Lauren breaks up with Puck, quitting the New Directions in the process. Episodes Season Two Never Been Kissed While Puck and Artie perform [[One Love (People Get Ready)|''One Love (People Get Ready)]], Puck begins to collect and deposit money, and Lauren growls at him seductively. Special Education After Lauren rescues Puck after being trapped in a porta-potty, he asks her to join the glee club in order to have the required members in the club because, Kurt went to Dalton Academy and joined the Warblers. She agrees on the condition that he gives her a case of Cadbury Creme Eggs and seven minutes in heaven, but she still joins despite leaving after only three minutes. When Puck tells the club about this, he says "She kinda rocked my world." Before the competition, Lauren says she is not nervous "because show choir is stupid", and Puck says that he owes her his life. When celebrating the victory by performing ''Dog Days Are Over,''' Puck and Lauren are dancing in a very friendly manner. A Very Glee Christmas asking Santa for Puck and sweet potato fries]] The New Directions visit "Santa Claus" at the mall to support Artie's plan to keep Brittany from finding out that he doesn't exist. When it is Lauren's turn to sit on Santa's lap, she asks for Puck to love her, stating that he is "a fox." Silly Love Songs Puck admits he is in love with Lauren. He dedicates the song ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' to Lauren, to ask her out. Lauren admits that this is the first time anyone has ever sung a love song to her, but she finds the song offensive. Later, Santana is shown to be jealous of Lauren and possessive of Puck, though they are not dating. Santana and Lauren have a fight in the hallway, which is ended by Coach Beiste. Puck beggs Lauren to go out with him. They schedule a date at BreadstiX for Valentine's Day after Puck formally asks Lauren out by presenting her a Ring Pop. However, Lauren stands him up causing a heartbroken Puck to make out with a random waitress. Later in the episode, the two are sitting together as friends having dinner at BreadstiX. Comeback Puck is still trying to win Lauren over. She goes to him for help with her solo for that week's "anthem" assignment, and he helps her relax during her performance of I Know What Boys Like ''by telling her to picture everyone in their underwear. After the Justin Bieber number Puck tells Lauren he is dying and wants to know what he has to do to get with her. Lauren initially starts out the song very nervously, but tries Puck's advice, and quickly gains confidence. At the end of the song, Puck exclaims, "How freakin' hot is she?" Blame It On The Alcohol At Rachel's house party, Puck and Lauren are seen together for much of the night. Lauren insults Puck's mohawk just as Finn is classifying her as an angry drunk. While Rachel and Blaine perform ''Don't You Want Me, Lauren pulls Puck into a hug. He is also wearing her glasses during their hug. Sexy Lauren realizes that in order to become famous you need to make a sex tape, so she decides to make one with Puck. Holly eventually talks them out of the tape, as it is illegal. During ''Landslide'', Lauren and Puck smile together, and she rests her head on his shoulder. Lauren calls Puck a "nerd" for joining The Celibacy Club, and when he confesses his love and says he likes courting, Lauren tells him she wants to push it and look for a while. Lauren kisses him and says she will join the celibacy club before leaving. Original Song Puck dedicates an original song to Lauren titled Big Ass Heart ''to make up for the insulting rendition of ''Fat Bottomed Girls ''that he dedicated to her in the episode Silly Love Songs. Unlike in ''Fat Bottomed Girls in Silly Love Songs, Lauren approves of this song and is seen enjoying herself throughout the performance. Later, after Puck expresses his favorite song, Lauren smirks at him and tells him he's on a roll. At Regionals, they dance together during Loser Like Me. Born This Way Puck decides to help Lauren run for prom queen after she confides in him her past in beauty pageants. He tells her, "Baby, I'll help you get that crown, and I'll be your king". Lauren smiles at him when he says this. He's later seen helping Lauren look through Quinn Fabray's school file to help her find something bad about her. Rumours While saying the portmanteau names for the couples in glee club, Puck throws out "Pizes," and the two nod approvingly at the name. Prom Queen Puck is worried about his status as a badass after Jacob Ben Israel tells him that Lauren "wears the pants in the relationship". Puck decides to try and deliberately throw his and Lauren's chances of becoming Prom King and Queen and is not shown letting Lauren know this. Despite Puck's concerns, he takes Lauren to Prom, and the two take their prom picture together. They seem to enjoy the prom without any signs of trouble unlike Finn Hudson, Quinn, Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James, Artie Abrams, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, and Dave Karofsky. New York When New Directions first arrive in New York, Puck and Lauren are seen together trying to order cocktails, but Mr.Schue catches them before they can convince the bartender. Puck encourages Finn to go after Rachel without a hint of jealousy implying that he is totally committed to Lauren. Season Three The Purple Piano Project At the start of the episode, Santana criticizes Puck for not being able to convince Lauren to stay loyal to the New Directions. A flashback reveals that Lauren ended not only her New Directions membership, but her relationship with Puck, as well. Lauren acknowledges that her relationship with Puck was "hot," but expresses concern that the Glee Club's loss at Nationals is damaging her "cool factor." She subsequently breaks up with him, telling him not to be sad, and that the two of them will always have Subway. Puck then looks of dazedly, and refers to Lauren as "the one that got away". Songs Related Songs *''Fat Bottomed Girls'' by Queen. (Silly Love Songs) *''Somebody to Love'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''I Know What Boys Like'' by The Waitresses. (Comeback) *''Big Ass Heart'' by Glee. (Original Song) Trivia *Lauren saved Puckerman from dying because he was trapped in a Porta-potty. *Lauren used to have a crush on Puck before they started dating and can often beseen staring at him. *Both have proven to care about their reputation. As well as both having a reputation for not being nice. *Lauren joined the Celibacy Club with Puck so that they could play 'footsy'. (Sexy) *Lauren is an angry girl drunk, and was yelling at Puck about his mohawk. (Blame it on the Alcohol) *They've planned on making a sex tape together, until Holly informed them that it would be illegal (making them accountable for Child Pornography), due the fact they are minors. (Sexy) *Had their seven minutes in heaven turn into three because Puck didn't have good make-out skills. Gallery lp1.jpg lp2.jpg 1216;.png 936;.png 942;.png 1213;.png Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg Luck - At Rachel's.gif 1541;.jpg 1542;.jpg alg_glee_puck_laura.jpg Lauren_and_puck_in_nyc.jpg Puck_and_lauren_gif.gif tumblr_lgd5tgJU6O1qckyh5o1_500.png tumblr_lgdpt0JMja1qadby2o1_500.gif PuckLaurenTPPP.png Luck-Pizes.jpg Luck1.gif Luck6.jpg Luck Bar.png Ring Pop Luck.png tumblr_lnal7x4Mmc1qbmqtto1_1280.jpg tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o1_500.gif|What is this place? Part 1 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o2_500.gif|What is this place? Part 2 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o3_500.gif|What is this place? Part 3 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o4_500.gif|What is this place? Part 4 tumblr_lok6u5okZk1qenpp8o5_500.gif|What is this place? Part 5 tumblr_lo17rrDrac1qclt79o1_500.gif tumblr_lnsv74OkgF1qd2r1so1_500.gif tumblr_lm8ysy3L3N1qe66tz.gif tumblr_llrwobH21T1qczycz.gif tumblr_lntfoxzhHK1qbo56qo1_500.png tumblr_loetkiF9VH1qlaz94o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcqbj8W4lk1qaub83o1_500.gif tumblr_lncatyK2wE1qa1sw1o1_500.gif 1213;.png 1319;.png 936;.png 948;.png A3.jpg Fat Bottomed Girls Glee.jpg Lp3.png Lp4.png Lp5.png Luck in new york.jpg PizesProm.jpg LUCK.jpg Luck-Pizes.jpg Puck Lauren Kiss.jpg Luck in new york.jpg CaptureDYWM4.PNG DYWMPizes.jpg 1216;.png abc_abc_glee_fat_110209_wg.jpg laurenzizes77.jpg tumblr_lgdtgfHZ1j1qem1p5.gif tumblr_m71hu2B81f1rrbfp1.gif tumblr_m71i55H6Io1rrbfp1.gif tumblr_m65kqqBgpw1qfyd1ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m668v9rTkt1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o2_250.gif tumblr_m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o3_250.gif tumblr_m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o5_250.gif tumblr_m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o6_250.gif tumblr_m6013x7fbg1qhkmm7o1_500.jpg puck-lauren.png S02-E12-puck-lauren.jpg images9999.jpg LandslidePizes.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples